Star Wars KOTOR: Auroras Story
by Cowboy Dan
Summary: AU KOTOR. Sith Lord Darth Aurora vies for Darth Malaks aprenticship, she discovers that Darth Revan is alive.


-1Knights of the Old Republic: Aurora's Story

Ch.1 Darth Aurora

"Yes, both of them are strong in the Force." said Master Vander looming over the young girl and young boy. The short Jedi, a wrinkled green creature with long pointy ears and a deep voice stepped back. The twi'lek master standing next to him, Master Zhar replied. "Yes, these two younglings have been brought to us because of their strength in the Force." Vander smiled at the little girl, no more then four. She seemed to have a close bond with the boy, who appeared to be about six. "Are they related Master Zhar?" he asked. The ageing twi'lek shook his head. "No, they are close friends, they grew up not far from each other, their parents were family friends." Vander approached the little girl and asked, "What is your name young one?" The little red haired girl hid behind the boy and he answered for her. "Her name is Aurora, Flower Aurora." Vander then turned is attention to the little boy. "Hmm, I sense that you are a strong willed little one…what is your name?" The little boy looked straight into Vander's eyes.

"Revan."

CRASH! "Urrgh!" Flower yelped as a laser blast struck her starfighter.

She was proud of her modified Sith Fighter, since its was durable it held out well whenever she started daydreaming during a dogfight. She wasn't quite sure why she had that flashback, all she knew was she was to lead the space assault on the Endar Spire, while Bandon would lead the boarding party. She never understood why Lord Malak liked him so much. His irrational thought, impulsiveness and lack of patience made him hard to deal with. Then again perhaps those are admirable traits in a Sith. Flower never was a very powerful Sith in the physical sense. She stood a mere 5'2, compared to Malak and Bandon being over 6 feet. But arguably she was far deadlier with a lightsaber. What she lacked of in sheer strength she made up with a dancers grace and finesse. Most of her opponents never saw it coming, those who did could not keep up with the flurry of blows they would receive. A Republic fighter approached, she locked on with her computers and fired. Through the Force she could hear the mans dieing scream. It made her feel alive. She hadn't always enjoyed killing, but that was a time she could not remember…a time before the Mandalorian War. An escape pod had launched from the Endar Spire. Normally she would of ignored it…but a presence aboard…Bastila Shan, The woman she blamed for the demise of Lord Revan. With a grim smile she began to target her now helpless opponent. _Let her go! The one I want is still aboard!_ "Lord Malak?" she asked aloud. "I thought you wanted her dead?" It was better not to question his commands. After blowing up a few more fighters, another pod with a strong Force presence left the ship. It was much stronger then Bastila's, and somehow….familiar. She watched in awe as it plummeted towards Taris. _"Follow it!" _another command came. She turned and followed it into the planets atmosphere. She had never been to Taris before, but she heard it was called the "Coruscant of the Outer Rim." Her first view of it confirmed that. The globe spanning city was breathtaking. Flower knew better though. Like all major planetary cities, this was just the flowerbed covering the filth that lay beneath it. As she watched in awe of the planet, she failed too notice an airspeeder, heading her way. BANG! It slammed into her fighter, sending it out of control. She franticly tried to restablize her fighter but to no avail, she crashed into the Undercity.

Flower regained her consciousness sometime later, hearing the sound of men. "She's a purdy one ain't she?" one of them said. "Yea, look at them big blue eyes of hers, like sapphires they are!" She opened her eyes and saw the smoldering wreck of her fighter not too far away. Between her and her ship, two very dirty looking men wearing very dirty looking rags. "I thought we might find something useful like a blaster or two from the wreck, but this one might yield a high price from Zax the Hutt!" the first one said. The second, filthier man then said, "Of course not before we have our way with her!" They both laughed and Aurora felt a burning rage within her. "Nobody has their way with me," she said as she started to get up. "Oh and what are you gonna do little missy?" the first started and Flower could not hold it in any longer, with a war cry she jumped up, ignited her lightsaber and sliced off the top half of the mans head. The second man stopped laughing. She could feel the fear in him begin to rise. "Your…your…a Jedi?" The man stammered. Flower just smiled. "No, I am Darth Aurora, Dark Lord of the Sith" the man turned and bolted, but Flower raised her hand and sent a bolt of Force Lightning at the man, frying him on the spot. She disengaged her lightsaber and looked around. A vast waste land. She heard growl behind her. She turned to look and see four white, chimp like creatures with nasty looking teeth. _Khissss! _She ignited her lightsaber, glowing silver. She was often questioned by other Sith as to why she kept her old lightsaber color, instead of red like most fallen Jedi did. Her response was that it was none of their business but there was a reason…..

"A Jedi's lightsaber is as unique as they are.." Master Zhar explained to the younglings in his charge, Revan, Malak and Aurora. They approached the crystal cave near the enclave on Dantooine. "This is one of many caves in this area. There are many more, some we may not of found yet." It had been ten years since they had started their training. They had been using training sabers since then, but as Revan found out the hard way, they were barely useful for dueling, let alone fighting Kath Hounds. Revan had a green one, Malak a blue one, and hers was yellow. As they entered the cave it seemed nothing special, not unlike they others the trio hadn't explored before, but then they entered the crystal chamber. The glittering was overwhelming, Flower just stared in awe when she was pushed out of the way by Malak. They had met Malak when they had first arrived on the enclave on Dantooine. He was the same age as Revan and they instantly clicked, but Flower was not sure why. Where Revan was cool headed, and a leader, Malak was brash and never thought things through. Not too mention he always shaved his head, and she thought that was creepy. "Malak! Learn to control yourself. Such impulsiveness is surely a path to the Dark Side." Zhar scolded. Young Malak walked back, humbled by the Jedi Master. Zhar stepped forward and turned to his students. "Now let the force flow through you, and it shall guide you to the crystal for your lightsaber." The three padawans stepped forwards and were immersed by the power of the Force that permeated throughout this room. Flower wandered about, feeling each crystal to see if it was the right one but without success. She looked to see Revan holding a very unique looking blue crystal, while Malak was eyeing a handsome looking red one, instead chose an orange one after a stern look from Master Zhar. However, she could not choose one. "Flower," Revan's voice came from next to her. She looked at him, and saw that he was holding a silver crystal, very rare. "Oh, where did you find this?" Revan smiled, "It was next to mine, they were growing together as one, but two very different crystals." "Thank you Revan…"

Two of the creatures leapt at Flower. With a quick Force Dash she sliced right through them. Another came and she sliced off its arm. As it started to bleed to death the other began to charge her, but she stopped it with a Force Crush, slowly lifting it into the arm and crushing its internal organs at the same time, watching it die slowly. At last they were all dead. She knew this planet was heavily guarded by the Sith Empire. So it would not be long before she found someway off this rock.

A few days later she was sitting in the Upper City cantina slowly drinking a glass of Juma Juice. She had found a Sith Guard who had explained to her what those creatures were (Rakghouls) and offered her a trip to the top. Malak was most displeased with her failure, but he had a new mission for her. Locate Bastila Shan, Carth Onasi and his new companion. She had sensed his new companion, he was very strong in the Force, even if they didn't know it. After a few days of searching, she needed a rest. She even let her hair down, which went to her waist when it wasn't in a bun. She had also taken some robes from a local merchant girl. For once, she seemed to be enjoying herself. Then she felt the presence. She stood up and looked to the entrance and saw the man named Carth enter and then his companion enter…but no…The face and eyes were familiar…could it be? Revan! It was him, but something was different about him. She went to talk to him when she was stopped. "_Stupid girl, talk to him now and you will ruin everything. I just want you to watch him and his companions. I will tell you when you need to interfere." _She sulked back into her seat as she watched Revan, now going by the name of Onjo Raynar. It hurt her the most when he looked straight at her, and didn't recognize her. _"Follow him." _Malak ordered. Silently she kept pace with him. She hated taking orders from Malak but he was stronger then she was. That is why he was the Dark Lord and she was only aspiring to be his apprentice. Of course that bastard Bandon was always picked over her. She was just eye candy for the both of them.

Flower was in her room on the Leviathan, grooming herself before bed when her door opened. She turned to see Bandon at her doorway. "Who they hell gave you the code to my room?" she growled and stood up. He walked towards her. "I know how badly you want to be Lord Malak's apprentice, now that Revan is gone." She felt her insides turn cold. She never wanted Revan to die. Without him, the Sith empire would surely crumble. "You claim the title of Sith, but you are nothing but a bully. A true Sith knows that sheer strength and rage are not the only things one needs, but intelligence and strength in the Force.." Flower felt her neck muscles tense up, and she started to gasp for air. "Never! Ever! Tell me what I am or am not capable of!" he roared. "Drop her" Malak's voice came from the door. She felt air return to her lungs. Bandon stomped off and Malak just looked at her. "You are weak little girl, I suggest you shape up or next time I will not stop him…"

Revan had gone into the Lower City using a Sith Uniform he stole off a Sith officer who had become too drunk for her own good. Flower made sure that she would never do that again after he had left. Of course, she had no problem convincing the guard to let her down there. She followed him down past a cantina and watched him as he entered a door down the hall. She decided to go back to the cantina and have a drink. She could feel him if he was to head anywhere. As she walked in she walked into a seven foot walking carpet. Hey! Watch where you are going! It said in its native tongue. Fortunately Flower spoke Shrywook, so she would be able to avoid angering the beast. "Im so sorry! Zaalbar you need to behave yourself!" said a very young Twi'lek girl. Flower rubbed her head. "You should watch your beast! I could have been some one more important." The little girl frowned. "Hey, Big Z is my friend, not a pet and Im just trying to help you out, you don't look like your from around here." The girls arrogance was beginning to agitate Flower. However, perhaps this girl could be used to her own means. "Im sorry, here let me buy you and your friend something to eat." Now your speaking my language! Big Z roared. They sat down with their meals. "Now, you seem to know quite a bit about this place…what is your name?' The Twi'lek was stuffing her face. "Huh, oh! Yea, we do and my name is Mission Vao." Flower just moved her spoon around in her soup. "Yes, but I have come here to find a friend of mine…her pod landed in the Undercity around here…she was a Republic Officer…" Mission's eyes lit up. "Oh yea! I hear Brejik is putting up some Republic officer he found in some wreckage as a prize in the upcoming swoop race." Flower took a sip of her drink. "How do I get in on a swoop race?" "Well" Mission said. "You would need a sponsor, like the Hidden Beks and a bike, why? Are you a racer?" Damn, Flower thought. Oh well, I suppose I can wait this out, Revan is bound to rescue her. "Don't worry about it, but I really should get going.." Mission stood up. "And so should we, Hey Z, I think there was another crash down in the Undercity, no one will go near it because someone said they saw a Sith Lord there." Zaalbar just groaned. Awww, but Im not done eating yet? Mission waited impatiently. "Oh all right but you better hurry up!"

Flower had waited a few days, Revan had gone back into the Undercity, but she did not want to go back there. Eventually he had come out, with that Twi'lek girl and her Wookie companion in tow. The Swoop Races themselves were less then exciting, she watched Revan win, and then the chaos that ensued. She followed them back to the apartment they were staying at, when Revan was given a message. He was heading back to the Lower City, when Bastila stopped them. "What's wrong" Carth asked. Bastila shook her head, "I sense a presence…a presence I have not felt since…All of you keep going, I'll meet up with you all later." She walked away as the others continued on. She approached Flower. "I can't believe you would show your face here." Flower growled. "I should of known you would of figured me out. What have you done to Revan?" Bastila, in her usual manner, "It is none of your concern., The Jedi Council has done what it saw fit." Flower spat at her feet. "As usual, you continue to spew that foul bile the Jedi continue to feed you…You have know idea how powerful the Dark Side is." Bastila grinned. "Your overconfidence is your weakness." Flower shot back. "Your faith in your friends is yours." Flower ignited her lightsaber. All the emotions that she felt when she heard that her closest friend had died came flowing through her, she had longed for the day when she would finally get to strike down Bastila. She swung at her with all her grace and Bastila ignited her lightsaber to block it, a double-bladed yellow one. "Following in the steps of Exar Kun I see" Flower said. Bastila stuck back, and Flower blocked. "He was a great Jedi," Bastila responded. Flower then unleashed a string of blows Bastila barely blocked. "And an even greater Sith!" Flower retorted. The fight went on, but neither was making any ground. _"Flower! Let her go and return to the Sith base. I have a new craft waiting for you there and new instructions."_ She did not want to end this fight, but the orders were clear. Flower leapt back and said, "We will finish this later." and quickly jumped away.

She went to the base to find it nearly destroyed. Revan's handiwork no doubt, but her ship was intact and she flew off. _"Taris is to be destroyed, Bastila and her friends have already found a way off the planet, a vessel by the name of the Ebon Hawk. Follow it and report everything you see to me._ Flower obeyed. For now. When the ship matching the Ebon Hawks signature came into view she tracked its coordinates to Dantooine. She punched in the info to her navi-computer and took off after him.


End file.
